Seduce Him
by MoonLitRaynE
Summary: What happens when Harry likes Snape and then finds out that Snape likes him back? He seduces him of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay guys, this is my first ever story, so be nice. Actually, scratch that. Be truthful, I don't care. And yes I know my grammar and spelling suck.

**Warning: **This will eventually contain male/male action, you've been warned.

**Summary: **What happens when Harry likes Snape and then finds out that Snape likes him back? He seduces him of course.

**Disclamer:** I own nothing. Honestly, did you think I did?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Snape POV**

Why does he have to look so much like his father? The man who hurt me so much. It would have been bad enough if James had just ignored me, but no. He humiliated me again and again. And even though he did I could never stop the way I felt for him, but that just made it hurt worse. Even when he died I could stop wondering how things might have turned out if he had just liked me back.

But then _he_ came. He came looking so much like James, it made my heart stop. His slim yet muscular form. Those soft, kissable lips. That messy, sexy hair. Everything about him making me shiver, thinking that maybe I could have a second chance.

I knew at once, however, that it could not be. I was his teacher and he was my student. Besides he would never fall for someone like me anyway. I was 20 years older than him and I had never been what anyone would even call handsome. He would shun me like his father.

So I started pushing him away at the beginning. Before he could push me.

But as the years pasted he changed. He got older. And stronger. And taller. And tanner. And sexier. And so much more desirable.

So, now he's here, in his seventh year in Hogwarts. And he's looking the best he ever has.

And I'm in big trouble.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

**Harry POV**

Why dose he have to hate me? I never did anything to him. My father did, yes. But I'm not my father. I wish he could just look past my face and see that, inside, I'm not just like him.

I didn't used to mind that he hated me. It was just unfair Professor Snape. Same as always.

But then I started noticing things. Things I shouldn't be noticing. Like how graceful he was. And how deep and beautiful those obsidian eyes were.

At first I tried to deny it. I tried to tell my self that I did _not_ like him. That I did _not_ think he was attractive. That I did _not_ want him. But it was useless. The man just oozes sex.

So, now I'm here, in my seventh year at Hogwarts. And I'm finally of age, with nothing holding me back.

And I'm in big trouble.

**A/N: **I know it's short. Hopefully they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It makes me happy to know you like the idea of this. And I'm sorry it took so long.

**Warning: **This will eventually contain male/male action, you've been warned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Harry POV**

I was so nervous I hardly noticed where I was going. I was headed toward Double Potions with the Slytherins and the thought of having to be around Snape so much and pretend to hate him seemed impossible. I had almost moaned out loud in the great hall when he started eating ice cream and I was supposed to act normal for two hours with him literally breathing down my neck?

This would not be easy.

And, man, was this getting out of control. I'm Harry Potter after all. I'm expected to marry Ginny and have a big family of little red headed kidletts. I am most defiantly not expected to be uncontrollably attracted to Severus Snape, the most feared Potions Master Hogwarts has ever known. Especially since said Potions Master is an acclaimed Death Eater.

But then again, wasn't I doing enough of what everyone else told me to. Surely I was allowed to at least pick who I wanted to love.

Wait, love? Where did that come from? I didn't love Snape? Did I? No. Most definitely not.. . . . .

"Harry. Earth to Harry."

I snapped off my train of thought an looked around.

Ron and Hermione were staring at me and I realised we had reached the potions room.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I spaced out, " I said, hoping they wouldn't ask what I was thinking about.

Ron looked like he was about to, but Hermione interrupted saying that we needed to get inside or we would be late. I was never so happy to be on time for class. Even if it was Potions and I had to see Snape. I was just plane not ready to tell Ron.

Walking over to the far side of the room, making sure there were no meddlesome Slytherins around, I sat down and waited for the one person I wanted so much it hurt (in more ways than one) to walk through the door.

**Snape POV**

Holding my breath slightly, I prepared for what was ahead. Two hours with Harry Potter. Perfect.

If I was truthful with myself I knew that I couldn't wait to see him again. But the reasons that I wanted to see him so bad were certainly not one which could be expressed the middle of a class room. And that was the problem.

The urges.

The urge to walk up to him and plant my lips on his was getting stronger. And the urge to slide my fingers through that surely soft hair was painful. And the urge to run my hands all over his body was unbearable. And the urge to bend him over a desk and take him right then and there was almost uncontrollable. And the-

I cut that those thoughts off before I got lost in fantasies. Not to mention before the effect they were having on the lower part of my body became too visible.

It shouldn't even be possible for one boy (no he was a young man now) to be so hot and sexy, yet still be so innocent and pure. It didn't make sense. But nothing about him really did.

I walked through the door right before the bell sounded. And walked straight to the front of the class, trying not to look in his direction.

"Today you will be making The Draught of Abyss," I stated in monotone. Not in the mood to deal with clueless students. "It will take the whole class so do not waste time. Instructions are on the board like always. Begin."

Students immediately jumped up to gather ingredients and equipment and I made my way over to my desk, once again trying not to look at Harry.

I knew it was more than just attraction that had me so obsessed with him. It was deeper. There was just something about the boy. Something that I hadn't even see in James. This kind of shining light that only I could see. It makes me want to hold him and never let him go. It makes me want to make him so happy he never stops smiling. It makes me want to protect him and never let him feel pain ever again.

_Love_, said some voice inside of me and I no matter how much I had said it was wrong in the past. I couldn't lie anymore.

I loved Harry Potter. That thought alone made me shiver. Of course, it wasn't bad enough to be lusting after the one person I have the least chance of getting. Why not positively love him too, eh? That'll make everything just that much better!

I groaned quietly and knew that if I sat here much longer my own thoughts would rip me apart. So, getting up I decided to go around the room and take a look at everyone's poor attempts at the potion they were assigned.

Smirking, I made my way around the room. If there was one thing that would never change, it was the Gryffindors would always be horrible at potions.

All of a sudden I found myself coming up on the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself.

My first instinct was to turn around and walk away as fast as I could, but it was too late. If I turned around now it would look like I was avoiding him. Which I was, of course. But to hell if I was going to let anyone else know that.

Walking up to him quietly I looked at his potion, ignoring his stare. For the first time in a long time I was completely shocked. His potion was perfect. The perfect texture, the perfect consistency, and exactly the right shade of green. The same shade as his eyes. . . .

Realising he was waiting for me to critique him I looked up trying to think of a flaw. But, when I looked up he caught my eye and held my gaze. He was sweating slightly from bending over his steaming cauldron, his hair falling slightly in front of his eyes which were looking at me in determination, daring me to say something bad about him. I couldn't. . . I couldn't say anything. I could hardly think. Only one sentence was swimming around my mind.

_I love you so much. . . . ._

He tensed, his eyes widening, looking at me in disbelief. And right then I knew my mistake.

_Oh my god. . . .I said that out loud!!! _I thought panicking uncharacteristically.

"Er. . .what did you say. . . .professor?" He asked me cautiously and I did the only thing I could think of. I improvised.

"I said, you needn't use so much." I said coldly, gesturing to the beetles he had been crushing, "Honestly, Mr. Potter if you cannot pay attention to sincerely needed criticism you are even more helpless then I thought. Detention."

I walked back to my desk swiftly, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I had just invited the one person that drives me crazy to spend an entire detention. Alone. With myself. I had meant to yell at him to distract from what I had said, not to make my life even harder. . . This was just great.

**Harry POV**

I sat numbly after he walked away.

I knew exactly what he had said. I had heard him loud and clear. Asking 'what' was just a reflex from the shock.

And why wouldn't I be shocked. Severus Snape had just said he loved me. Not that he had intended me to hear it obviously. But he still had said it. I was sure of it.

But part of my brain needed more proof. Which was no problem. If Snape wanted to play word games, I felt forced to comply.

Scooping up some of my finished potion I started walking up to his desk. I was actually proud of this potion. It was perfect. This one, I had worked especially hard on. It wasn't actually that hard for me to be good at potions when there wasn't a snaky Slytherin dropping unwanted ingredients into my cauldron. Besides, I had focused all my consecration on what I was doing in my attempts to ignore Snape.

I set my potion filled flask on his desk and cleared my throat.

When he looked up at me he looked a little dishevelled and worried, but the look was gone in a second.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He said with his usual smirk back in place, though it seemed to be missing its usual venom.

"What time is my detention, Sir?" I asked as normally as I could.

"8 o'clock, tonight." He said shortly, looking like he really just wanted me to leave. He would have no such luck.

I looked around casually to see if anyone was paying attention. But everyone was talking or still working. So I went on.

"Can I still touch your cock?" I asked innocently, biting my tongue to keep from laughing at the expression on his face.

"Wh-what was that?" He looked like he was having trouble breathing and just hearing the usually quick professor stutter almost made me lose my normal composure.

"I asked if I still had to knock," I said faking puzzlement. "When I come."

His eyes glazed over momentarily at the word 'come' and I had to bite my tongue again.

When he didn't respond I cleared my throat and looked at him pointedly. He was looking even less composed then he had and if I looked close enough I could almost say he was slightly flushed.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked with what I assumed was supposed to be malice, but it was far from its usual standards.

"Because you'll blow until I'll come." I explained, now shaking with unshed laughter. Not that he would notice. He looked like he would pass out at any second.

**Snape POV**

Ooooooh god. Didn't he know what he was doing to me. Even if it wasn't on propose. He was killing me.

"Sir, are you okay? You don't look so good." Harry was looking down at me with concern.

I'm sure that to him I didn't look good. My breathing harsh and uneven, my face surely flush at least a little, and not to mention that I could hardly think straight. And, Salazar, was I thankful for the desk between us that was currently hiding my painfully hard erection.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to put my usually harsh mask back in place and slightly failing, "But what did you say?"

"I said that I wanted to know if I'd still have to knock because you'll know that I will come." He said innocently.

"Oh right of course," I said distracted. Then snapping out of it I answered, "You will knock as always Mr. Potter. Now get back to your seat."

I watched as he smiled beautifully and walked away.

Damn him. . . . .and that ass. . . .

**Harry POV**

It took all of my will power not to laugh the whole way back to my seat.

"What was that about?" Ron asked while eyeing Snape suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Just asking when my detention was."

Hermione gave me a knowing look that scared me to death but kept quiet. No doubt she would ask me about it later.

The fact that he had reacted so strongly to what I had said and that I didn't lose house points for asking for such a disrespectful request was proof enough for me. I didn't even need to take into account the way his eyes had dilated and glazed over. And the way his breathing had escalated out of control. And the way he had shifted his robes over his lap slightly.

Who knew teasing would be so much fun. But something in me knew that he would never actually do anything with me. I didn't know if it had to do with my father, Voldemort, the age difference, or something else entirely. Something just told me I was the one who had to convince him to come and get me.

However, I wasn't about to just walk up and say 'Here I am! Take me!' Oh no. I was going to make this fun. For me at least. I'm going to make him want me so bad he couldn't take it.

Oh yes. This would be very fun.

I was going to seduce Severus Snape.

**A/N: **Review PLEASE!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, let me just come out and say it. I am really sorry this took so long. But in all fairness, I had 5 semester projects to do and then I had 7 semester tests to study for (I hate school) and then I had to go to 4 Christmases that were scattered all over and then I had to go back to school and get used to new classes and everything, which turned out to be a huge deal because they changed everything around and its different than it used to be because we got a new principle. Also, I don't exactly have anything planed for where this is going. So, writing this was kind of difficult. Any suggestions are welcome. Doesn't mean I'll use them, but I will certainly read them over and consider them.

Alright now that I've vented, I will continue on.

**Warning: **This will eventually contain male/male action, you've been warned. Current solo male action.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Harry POV**

I was nervous again. It seemed to be that way every time I walked toward the dungeons. However this time I was also excited. I was headed to detention with Professor Snape. And looking forward to it. I wish I could have had more time to think through what I was going to do. I had planed to go back to my dorm room after classes and plan out what I could do to make Snape want me even more. But like usual my plans never work out.

**Flashback**

I was sitting in the common room, impatiently working on a essay for Charms class. I desperately wanted to get out of there but Hermione wanted something different. Every time I even started to look like I might leave she would send me scathing looks that clearly said, 'Leave, and I'll hit you with a gelding hex,' and knowing Hermione, she might just want something out of me enough to actually do just that.

"Well that's about all the homework I can take in one day," Ron said standing up. "Feel like a game of chess Harry?"

I almost said yes, but one more look from Hermione shut me up, so instead I said, "No that's alright. I'm not really up to it. I'm really tired and I don't even stand a chance against you when I'm fully awake."

He just laughed and bid Hermione and me farewell as he made his way up to the dorm room looking for other competitors.

Realizing that this was the moment Hermione had been waiting for all night I sighed and turned back to her while giving her my best 'What do you want now? Because I'm really not in the mood and you're wasting my time. And by the way, if you continue on this path you will succeed in making me extremely pissed off' face.

She just smiled at me softly and looked slightly uncomfortable. It looked like she was trying to find a way to say something delicately, but she was defiantly taking her time about it and I was anxious to get this conversation over with so I could go and scheme in private.

"What, Hermione? Just say it. I promise I wont bite your head off. Unless its something completely irrelevant and not worth wasting my entire afternoon, that I could have used to do something else, " I said sounding slightly edgier than I had meant to.

She just sighed and said, "Okay here it goes. . . . . .I was just wondering what was going on between you and Snape. What did you say to him at the end of class? I've never seen him react like that before. Not to mention the way you were acting afterward. I mean I would expect you to be happy about finally beating Snape - which is at least what it looked like happened - but you weren't just happy. It was weird. You almost seemed giddy and excited about something."

By the time she had finished I was speechless_. She knows!_ I thought _Holy shit she knows! _And if she didn't, she would soon. She was, after all, Hermione. Soon she would think about it and everything would click into place, just like it always did for her. I was screwed.

"Harry? You still there?"

Her voice brought me back and with and audible snap I shut my mouth. "What do you mean? He had a reaction to what I said? I was just talking to him about detention." I lied as best I could in my still shocked state. How could she have seen the entire thing. I didn't think anyone had been watching.

"Oh, Harry please," she said sounding exasperated. "You wouldn't have had that reaction to what I just said if nothing was going on. Now tell me. Or am I going to have to use a gelding hex on you?" Her face was completely serious.

_Wow, _I thought,_ I called that one. _

We sat in silence for a while and I was willing myself to think of and excuse for what had happened. After about 5 minuets of nothing Hermione must have realized that I wasn't going to tell her what she wanted, because she startled me by plunging in and asking, "Do you two like each other?"

I was speechless again. _How the hell does she do that?! _I thought.

"No! Are you crazy!? He's a slimy git. How anyone could like him is beyond me. And he hates me, you know that." But I knew that she could see right through my lie by the way my face flooded with red and because I just couldn't seem to say those words with conviction.

Hermione's eyes got big. "Oh my god. You _do _like each other." For some reason I couldn't find she seemed happy about this. "Thank heavens. I mean I knew you liked him and I always worried you would hurt yourself with this. But if he likes you back. . ." She smiled almost dreamily.

"What?!" I yelled at her, shocked yet again. "How long have you known?"

She looked at me and smiled softly, "Since the beginning of our third year. I don't even know if you've known that long, but it wasn't exactly like you were hiding it."

I processed this information. "You don't mean. . .Ron doesn't know. . .Does he?" I asked, actually scared now.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Of course not. It's Ron. Do you really think he's going to notice. And I'm not stupid enough to tell him. I think I'm the only one who really knows. don't worry."

Relief flooded through me and I sighed, but before I could say anything else Hermione was talking again.

"So, I'm guessing by what happened that he likes you and you know that, but he doesn't know that you like him. Correct?"

"Yes," I said, I really didn't wasn't to discuses the entirety of the situation with Hermione right now. I just wanted to go plan.

"Well then," She continued, "How are you going to get him to realize it? I mean you can't just walk up and tell him. He would think you are playing a prank on him. What did you do to him in class, anyway?"

I smiled. This might actually be fun. "Think about it Hermione." I said, "Think about the way he reacted. What did it look like was happening to him? Flushed face. Harsh breathing. Unfocused eyes. The strategic shifting of his robes. The--"

"Okay! I get it!" She was flushed and her eyes were wide. I just smiled saying, "Whats wrong 'Mione? You wanted to know."

She took a deep breath, "I'm just trying to get mental pictures out of my head." She said jokingly. Then turned serious again. "But are you sure it's wise to do things that way. He might just think that he is imagining all of it."

I smiled again. "Oh I have every ounce of faith that he will think that. But that's the point. Everything that I do to him will just keep building up until a) he can't hold back anymore, or b) I eventually tell him that I really did mean all of the things he thought he imagined. And by then he wont be able to say no to me. I'm going to make him want me so much he cant stand it."

Hermione still looked doubtful. "But what about the 'love' factor. Don't you want that?"

I had expected this and responded easily, "I already know he loves me - I'll tell you about it later - and I already love him. Yes, I know what you're going to say, but we've been in love with each other for so long that I doubt a little while longer will kill us. Besides how else do you want me to go about showing him I like him. He's to stubborn and cautious to think anything else isn't a prank. No, the only way to do this is to break his will and make him come to me."

She looked like she was thinking this over for a while before she sighed and said, "Fine, I guess you're right." but then she looked at me and said, "But I would like to be included if you don't mind. I could help you in some areas you aren't sure in and everything."

"Sure." I said, secretly I was glad to have her help. "I'll let you know what I'm planning to do."

"Good. Keep me updated on how he's holding out too, will you?" she asked, and I grinned at her.

"Sure thing. I'll let you know every detail of how he reacts to me." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She laughed, "Not that much detail, thank you very much. You never know, I might start to like what I hear and try to steal him from you."

I growled deep in my throat before I even realized what I was doing and she laughed again. Pouncing on her I started tickling and didn't let her go until we were both out of breath from laughter.

**Harry POVd**

So, now here I was, in front of Professor Snape's class room. Trying to decided what I should do. By the time I had finished talking to Hermione and tickling her it had been time for me to leave and I still had nothing decided.

_Oh well, _I thought, _I'll just go in there and see if and opportunity presents itself. Who said the seducing _had _to start today anyway? It's not like this is the only detention I will ever have with him._

I knocked on the door, smirking as I remembered the conversation I had had with Snape just hours before.

"Come in."

I opened the door and tried to look casual as I walked over to his desk

"You will be cleaning all of the desks without magic. When you are done return to me and I will tell you what to do next," I noticed that he said all of this without looking at me and taking the time to glare and/or smirk like usual. For some reason this gave me a small bit of satisfaction that my plan was at least having some affect.

I walked over to the bucket of water and the rag that was laid out for me without a word. As soon as my back was to him I smiled, glad that I had actually put some thought into what I was wearing for once. _What do you know_, I thought, _opportunities_ do _present themselves _

**Snape POV**

I couldn't look at him. I knew that if I did I would get tongue tied and forget what I was saying. I just couldn't help but stare at him whenever I saw him anymore. He walked away without a word and grabbed the supplies I had left for him. Only then did I look up. And I felt my breath catch in my throat.

He was standing less than 10 feet way, removing his school robes.

I swallowed, trying not to think about how glad I was that he had finally bought new clothes. In stead of his cousins' old baggy ones he was now wearing ones that fit. Ones that fit very nicely. His black shirt hugged his body as he moved and showed off his muscles gained from many hours of Quidditch practice. And his dark blue jeans looked perfect on him, tight in all the right places and slightly lower than they should be on his hips.

Finally I blinked and looked back up at his eyes. He was staring back at me as if wanting to know what I was looking at.

"What are you doing?" I asked throwing in a glare to make it look more convincing.

"I was wondering why you were looking at me like that." He replied looking half cheeky and half curious.

I dodged his question saying, "I _meant, _why did you take your school robes off?"

He looked at me as if the answer were obvious before saying, "Because it makes more sense to take your clothes off before getting _wet_ and _dirty_." And I could have sworn it sounded like he almost purred .

Normally I would have argued and then insulted his intelligence but I was getting distracted again. That seemed to happened a lot when he was around.

"Fine. Get to work then." I said looking back down at my desk.

Once I had heard the slosh of water and was sure his back was to me I looked back up at him.

And once again my breath hitched.

There he was. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, bent over a desk trying to reach the other side. His back was arched and his shirt had slid up to reveal deliciously smooth skin, but what held my attention the most was his gloriously perfect ass pointed directly towards me.

I bit the inside of my mouth to stop the sounds threatening to come out of my throat as I felt myself growing hard. It was all I could do to stop myself from going over there and rubbing up against that beautiful body.

All of a sudden he started moving his body forwards and backwards as he tried to reach over farther. And then a small groan did escape my mouth as my hand slid unconsciously downward.

I let out a small gasp as my hand slipped inside my pants and grasped my hard cock. I timed my strokes to match his movements. My head fell back and my eyes fluttered shut.

I started when I heard a noise, snapping my head back up and pulling my hand out of my pants. It was Harry, he had gotten up so he could move on to the next desk. I couldn't help but appreciate how his now wet clothing hung to him. I could see every muscle of his torso.

I stopped my eyes from moving downward finally realizing what had just happened. I had started to masturbate with Harry still in the room. Did the boy really make me lose that much self control?

The good news was that by the look of it he hadn't seen what I was doing. The bad news was that I was now very hard, very horny, and stuck in a classroom with a very hot, dripping wet Harry Potter. I had to get out of here.

"I will be back. Continue working." I said quickly and left for my office, using my school robes to easily hide my problem.

Once inside I shut the door, cast silencing spells on it, and leaded against it. Opening my robe and unzipping my pants I stroked myself vigorously, imagining Harry the entire time. The way his mouth would feel around me. The way his skin would feel beneath me. The way his tight ass would _squeeze_ me.

I moaned loudly. I was getting close. And knowing that Harry was on the other side of the door I was leaning against sent tingles up and down my cock. Just seconds later I was coming all over my hand, pleasure running through my body.

Breathing deeply I cleaned myself up and leaned back against a wall. _If this is what detention with Potter is like I don't know how long I will be able to go with out mauling the boy_, I thought

Maybe I'll cut this detention short.

**Harry POV**

"Fine. Get to work then." He said looking back down at his desk.

I walked with the water and rag over to a big desk. Smirking I dipped the rag in the water and wiped the desk down then instead of going to the other side of the desk I bent over it to reach the across.

I washed the desk slowly waiting for him to look at me. After a while I felt as if I was being watch, which I reminded myself I probably was. Wanting to know for sure I started moving my arm in longer swipes making me rock forwards and backwards.

As soon as I started I heard a groan and then a gasp, both so small that if I hadn't been listening I would have missed them. I listened closer trying not to let his noises effect me. But then I heard the rustling of clothing and I couldn't help but get up and spin around. I knew that sound.

And sure enough, when I looked Snape had his head thrown and his eyes shut tightly. His hand was moving below his desk and I desperately wished that I could have had Moody's special eye, right then.

Felling the uncomfortable tightening of my pants I turned around and thought of every horrid mental image I could. When I was confident that my arousal wouldn't be too noticeable I bumped the desk making it move enough to make a noise. He jerked up and looked at me with wide eyes.

Acting as natural as possible I watched out of the corner of my eye as he stared at me for a bit.

"I will be back. Continue working." He said standing up suddenly and leaving, and I could tell by the way he was walking, exactly what he was going to do. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, picturing exactly what he would look like. I moaned softly. I was in trouble.

This was supposed to be hard for him, not for me. If it kept up like this I didn't know how long I'd be able to go before I gave the whole thing up and pounced on him.

I turned back to the desk and began to clean again trying to distract myself from the thoughts of Snape in my head.

After a while of only half successfully controlling myself he came back in.

"You can go." He said suddenly.

I was shocked. "But I'm not done. . ."

"Yes, I see that. However I have other business to attend to. Now go." He looked irritated and I had a feeling he just wanted to be alone to think about what had happened. I imagined it wasn't everyday that he had to leave in the middle of a detention to jerk to thoughts of one of his students.

And I didn't mind at all that the detention ended early. It gave me time to stop at the nearest bathroom and take care of what was becoming a very large problem.

**A/N: **Okay, this isn't my best work ever, but I'm super tired. I know, I have an excuse for everything. But what are you going to do about it?

. . . .there were like 4 more things I was going to tell you all. But now that I'm here I've got nothing. Just proves how tired I am. . . .

Oh and one last thing. . . .

**Review **- cookies to all who do. (Or carrot sticks for the health conscious fan fiction reader.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Holy crap, its been forever. My bad, guys. Sorry. No excuses this time. Just laziness. To make up for it there is a teaser in this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Also, thanks to all to all of those who reviewed.

And extra thanks to **yummytimelord. **I didn't use your suggestions for this chapter, because I already had it figured out, but they did give me ideas for future chapters.

**Warning: **This contains male/male action, you've been warned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Harry POV**

I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side. Why did it have to be morning already? It was way to early to get up, in my opinion. Maybe I should just go back to sleep and skip my first class. It wouldn't be that bad.

But just as I had decided I should probably get up anyway I felt someone slide into bed behind me and I tensed as their arms wrapped around my waist. I tried turning to see who it was but they buried their face in my neck, breathing in deeply. Goose bumps rose on my skin as I tried harder to free myself from the grasp of my violator.

While struggling I finally saw the hair that was splayed over my shoulder. It was long, black and shinny. There was only one person I knew that had hair like that. . . .

I stopped my struggling, aware that the mouth on my neck was now coating me with kisses. Why was he here? Surely he wouldn't just show up without warning. But as he nipped the flesh on the side of my neck and sucked my earlobe into his mouth I found I didn't care. I rolled over as fast as I could and pressed my lips against his. Almost immediately his tongue licked my bottom lip and made its way into my mouth. And I was in heaven.

His tongue in my mouth. His hands in my hair. His body against mine. The obvious presence of his hard on digging into my hip. It was all so sudden and almost to much for me to handle all at once.

Pulling away for air I saw the look in his eyes. The mix of lust and need and something else I couldn't figure out, just made me want him more.

I ran my hands down his chest relishing the feel of him. He moaned loudly as my fingers brushed his nipples and I had to stop myself from coming right there. I stopped moving my hands when I got to the bulge in his pants and looked him in the eye.

His arms where still wrapped around me and he pulled me slightly closer staring right back.

He hissed as I ran one finger down his length and I smirking slightly knowing that for once I had as much power as he did.

"Can I?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He seemed beyond words as his eyes glazed over with want and all he did was nod. It was all I needed and squeezing him once tightly, causing him to moan even louder than before, I unbuttoned his pants.

I kissed him again, hard this time. Wanting. And as he kissed me back I slowly slid down his zipper. I felt his hand run over my own enclosed cock and whimpered into his mouth at such a small touch. Not wanting to delay the moment any longer I reached inside his pants and -

"Seriously, I'm sick of this! And people say I'm the hard one to wake up. I've been yelling at you for an hour!" Ron's voice cut through my thoughts and suddenly I was lying in bed. Sleepy. Without Severus.

What happened to Snape?!

The curtains around my bed were suddenly pulled back and Ron's gangly face came into view.

"Oh look! Signs of life!" He said sarcastically, "Come on, Harry. Hermione's already having a fit because she thinks we'll be late for breakfast."

_It was a dream, _I thought miserably, Of course it was a dream, but it still didn't stop me from feeling empty without him.

It didn't stop me from being hard as hell either.

"Alright I'll be down in a minuet." I said sleepily, "Just let me take a quick shower and we can go. Okay?"

"Sure. Just hurry." He left the dorm. Mostly likely to stop Hermione from freaking out too much.

Moaning I rolled out of bed and quickly grabbed some clean clothes. Making my way over to the bathroom, visions of the dream still danced in my head. But even more prominent were the thoughts of what would have happened if Ron hadn't interrupted.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

I plopped down at the Gryffindor table and just stared at the food. I couldn't stop thinking about Snape. And to be perfectly honest, it was getting very frustrating.

_He _was supposed to be the one with this problem. _He_ was supposed to be the one who couldn't think of _me_ without drooling. _He_ was supposed to be the one who couldn't concentrate because he was to busy thinking about _his_ fantasies. _He _was supposed to be the one who couldn't get _me _out of _his _head. _He _was supposed to be the one with the constant hard on.

"You okay Harry?"

I looked up and saw Hermione looking at me as if concerned. The only difference was the slight up turn of her mouth and the glint in her eyes. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"Peachy." I said with a grimace in her direction. She smiled back but tried to hide it behind her goblet as she took a drink.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Said the over excited Seamus as he bounded over to where we were sitting.

"What?" Ron obeyed, just to please him.

Seamus was almost bouncing with joy. "I found this wicked cool curse. It makes people trip and fall over. Even if they could catch themselves the spell stops them from doing so. It's amazing! Check this out. . . ." And with that he turned and discreetly flicked his wand at a Slytherin that had just entered the hall. We all watched as the boy fell straight on his face, breaking the glasses he had been wearing in the process.

"Poor kid," I murmured, my compassion kicking in.

"HA! Yeah right. He was a Slytherin, Harry!" Said Ron with confusion. Oh no! He was looking at me weird. I needed an excuse.

"I just know what it's like to break your glasses. That's all." I lied quickly.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give him that." He said but it didn't sound like he meant it.

"That is a really cool curse Seamus," said Hermione, even though Seamus was scarcely listening. He had moved onto another group of people to tell about his spell.

I turned to her questioningly. "Really? You think that's a cool spell? I know you better than that, Hermione."

She smiled slightly, giving me a look of mischief. "Oh, I don't necessarily approve of the spell, no." She stole a sideways glance at Ron to see if he was paying any attention, but he was too busy talking with Dean who had just sat down next to him. "I just think it might be interesting to watch in some situations. For example if you used it on someone and then again on someone who was following them. That might turn out quite entertaining. Depending on who the people are."

Hermione was a genius.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

I found myself wondering what it would be like to be with Severus. Would his skin be as smooth as I think would? Would those graceful hands be soft and gentle or strong and powerful? Would he take it slow and easy or fast and rough?

I could picture myself being bent over and taken so thoroughly that I don't want to move for days. And it was a picture that I desperately wanted to make happen.

I wondered if he was adventurous. Would he be fine with bringing in toys? Would he mind a little role-playing? Would he like me tied up? Would he -

"Mr. Potter, that is the third time I have had to ask you to pay attention!" McGonagall's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I was embarrassed at loosing my train of though yet again. "I'm afraid I have no choice at this point but to give you detention. You will receive an owl at supper telling you where to be. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said ashamed.

**Snape POV**

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I needed the help of a student to clean the storerooms that held all of the ingredients for my classes. It is truthfully a rather discussing task and I was going to assign it to the first student to get detention. However, the one day I needed someone to mess up it seems like no one would.

Now I was stuck with four very gross storerooms and no one to clean them. Perfect.

A knock interrupted my brooding and I was surprised to see McGonagall standing there when I opened the door.

"May I help you?" I tried to sound polite. But I didn't try very hard.

"Yes, Severus, you may." She didn't sound like she was trying very hard either. "You see I gave a student detention for tonight and then remembered that I have a meeting with Albus. I thought that you might possibly want to supervise his detention instead. I am aware that this is the night you usually clean the storerooms and figured you could use the help."

"Thank you, Minerva. That would be very helpful." I was actually quite surprised that she even remembered when I cleaned the storerooms, but I let it pass and was just thankful that I now had a student to help me.

She nodded and started to walk away but I stopped her by asking, "Which student is it?"

"Harry Potter." She said and kept walking.

Of course it was**. . . .**

**Harry POV**

I tried to level out my excitement as I practically ran down the hallway. I had been waiting for my detention sense I got the letter from McGonagall telling me that I would be having it with Snape. Sometimes things just workout too well.

Stopping at the door I took a couple deep breaths. _It wouldn't do any good to show up all sweaty and out of breath. Then again. . . . No! Stop thinking like that!_ I told myself. I took one more big breath and knocked.

I entered when he told me to and had to do a double take. There he was. Severus Snape. But he wasn't wearing his usual robes. He was dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. His pants were just tight enough and his shirt hugged his torso perfectly. He saw me staring.

"Tonight we will be cleaning the storerooms. There are some highly unpleasant things that have been fermenting in there so you will want to remove your school robes before we begin."

I swallowed thickly as he turned around and walked over to his desk. I didn't think I really wanted to take my robes off right now. Seeing Snape dressed so differently was really affecting certain parts of me. However I did as he said.

He turned back around and looked me up and down. He seemed to appreciate what I was wearing too. I was dressed in tight blue jeans and a form fitting white shirt with quarter sleeves. I smiled as he continued to stare at me.

He seemed to snap out of it and said, "We'll start with the small one. It is the easiest and has the least dangerous ingredients in it."

I followed him across the room to a door that I had never been through before. I smiled when he opened it. The room had shelves on all sides. It was only wide enough for one person to stand in sideways and about seven feet deep.

"After you, Potter." I smiled wider.

I should just sit back and let opportunities present themselves more often.

**Snape POV**

God he was sexy. How was it that he always found a way to take his robes off while near me? He was going to drive me crazy before this year was over.

"We'll start with the small one." I said trying to focus again. "It is the easiest and has the least dangerous ingredients in it." Walking over to it I opened the door. I always forgot how small it was. We would have to stand right next to each other. I wondered if I had chose this one subconsciously,

"After you, Potter." I wanted him to go first so I would be closer to the door, so I could go get what I needed if he got hurt on something. But again I wondered if my subconscious was just giving me a chance to look at his ass as he walked through the door.

He smiled and went. I started to follow but as soon as he was inside he tripped and fell. I tried to stop but I lost my footing and fell as well. My hand had been on the door handle when I tripped and when I tried to catch myself I only succeeded in pulling the door shut behind us.

I couldn't breath. I was laying on the floor with Harry Potter underneath me. We were pressed together. My chest pressed against his back. My cock against his ass. We fit together perfectly. And damn he smelled good. I tried to get up but everywhere I put my hands I just touched another part of him. And to make things worse, he was wiggling around against me.

"Potter! Stop moving!" I said desperately. He stilled and I relaxed a little. But there was still nothing I could do. Every part of me was touching a part of him. It was making my head spin. Not that I wasn't happy about it. I was definitely happy. Certain parts of me were too happy in fact. I was surprised he hadn't started yelling and calling me a pervert yet. Since my hard as hell cock was pressed between his cheeks.

I sighed shakily and saw him shiver. He was probably afraid that I was mad at him I thought with a slight shake of my head. He shifted his weight a bit. It was a small movement but it felt great against me. Then he moved again and again. Each time the movement got bigger.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sharply.

"My arm is caught underneath me. I'm trying to get it out," he said matter-of-factly and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him to stop, because I was sure it was painful, but I didn't want him to keep moving against me. Well actually I did. But if he didn't want me to molest him, then he was going to have to stop.

"I almost have it out. Hold on a second." Then he arched his back and pushed his ass against me hard. He was practically grinding against me! I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. My god, it was torture. And I wanted him to keep doing it.

"Got it," he said, laying back down into a normal position. "Sorry, sir."

I took a couple deep breaths trying to rein in my urges, "It's fine. Just try to be still while I figure out how to get us out of here."

**Harry POV **

Things worked out so perfectly. As soon as I felt him fall on top of me I started moving, shimmying against him and pushing my ass out toward him. I didn't know how much time we would be in this position and I wanted to make the most of it. The feel of his hands touching me all over told me he was trying to get up. I almost started laughing when his hands brushed my sides and tickled me. It just made me squirm more.

"Potter! Stop moving!" I did instantly. No matter how much I loved doing something I most certainly didn't want to make him mad. I knew he couldn't be too mad though. His cock pressing against me was enough to prove that. It felt so good, even if it was just sitting there. I could feel it pulsing slightly and it made my own hard on throb against the unforgiving stone floor.

He sighed against the back of my neck and it sent chills down my spine. I needed to move again. Sitting still with him pressed so tightly to me was going to drive me insane. I shifted slightly to test his reaction. When he said nothing I moved more. Then I did it again. Every time the action grew as I got braver.

"What are you doing?" He asked me sharply and I improvised by telling him that my arm was caught. In truth it was a bit, but I hadn't actually thought about it until that moment. However with that excuse it gave me a reason to go all out. I pushed up against him hard. Grinding my ass into him. It felt so good. I didn't want to stop. However it only took so long to get an arm unstuck.

"Got it," I said trying to steady my breathing. "Sorry, sir." No I wasn't.

I heard him take a few deep breaths and then he answered, "It's fine. Just try to be still while I figure out how to get us out of here."

He hardly needed to say it though for as soon as the words left his mouth we heard a knock on the potions room door.

I felt Snape give a sigh of relief before yelling, "Come in! We're behind the third door on the right wall!"

We heard footsteps and then the door opened. "What is going on in here?" McGonagall's voice invaded the little room. Great. She had to be the one to find us.

Snape was out of the room faster than I could believe. He crawled backwards pushing against me to get away. I bet he look totally undignified and I was sorry I couldn't see him do it. I got up and exited in a calmer matter.

McGonagall stood there and looked us both over and I was glad for both of our wardrobe choices in that instant. While it was true that both of us had been wearing tight pants, both of our shirts where long and loose enough to cover our erections.

When her inspection was over she turned to Snape specifically and said, "Albus would like you to be present in the meeting as well. Certain matters have come up that we need your help with. Would it be a problem if Potter was to spend the remainder of his detention with you after the weekend?"

I could see it in his eyes that, yes in fact it would be a problem if he had to spend another detention like that with me. I tried to suppress my grin.

"Not at all," he said stiffly. She smiled slightly at his discomfort (though I think she just though it was because he hated me) and left after thanking him.

When we were alone again he looked at me for a second looking slightly uncomfortable, before saying, "Be here at 8 o'clock on Monday."

"Yes, sir," I said and took that as my command to leave. As I walked by, however, I discreetly moved my shirt so that it was tight against me, outlining my, still mostly hard, cock. I watched as his eyes landed on it and then got wide. I heard his him swallow thickly and his breathing quicken as I picked up my stuff and left.

Once I was in the hallway I let my smile show. That sure would give him something to think about.

**A/N: **Well, there is it. Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions let me know about that too. I could definitely use the help. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Okay yeah it's been a really long time. Sorry. I'm really tired though and don't have the energy to make an excuse. **

**I didn't even have the energy to proof read this, so if there are any major mistakes I'm sorry. Actually I recently reread the other chapters and there are a lot of mistakes it those. I'm surprised no one said anything. lol**

I really didn't have any idea were this was going until right before I wrote it. So, sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards. Also, I switched back and forth between POV's a lot. I hope that doesn't ruin the flow of the story.

**Mention**: Another thanks to **yummytimelord**. This chapter was largely inspired by you. Not to mention I love your reviews. Your hyper run on sentences make me laugh. :D

**Another Mention**: And a mention to **Arfa **who begged so nicely and gave me the motivation to get up off my ass and write this. lol

* * *

**Harry POV**

I stumbled as Ron pushed me from behind. "Hurry up Harry. I'm starving."

"Ugh, I'm just so tired," I said while picking up the pace. "Why can't breakfast be later in the day?"

"They have that, " Hermione said. "It's called lunch."

I glared at her but she just laughed and continued. "Why are you so tired anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." I lied. The truth was that the memory of the last detention with Snape and the promise of another today, had led to a all-night wank marathon.

"Well you better wake up," Ron said excitedly. "If you want to have enough energy for the game that is."

That got my attention. "What game?"

Ron stopped and stared at me. "What game? The Quidditch game! The Quidditch game against Ravenclaw! The Quidditch game against Ravenclaw that's today!!"

I stared back at him. There wasn't a game today. Was there? No. The next Quidditch match was on Saturday. Today was . . . . Shit.

"Oh my god. I completely forgot." I said, but when I saw the look of panic on Ron's face I continued. "But I'm totally ready. I mean it's just Ravenclaw, right? They have a way to go before they're a real threat to us."

I watched him relax before saying, "Yeah. Yeah you're right."

*'`{HPSS}`'*

"Hey, what's that?"

I looked up just in time to see a letter fall in front of me. Frowning, I opened it and read:

_The remainder of your detention will start exactly 30 minuets after the snitch is caught._

_~ SS_

"Well that was direct."

**Snape POV**

I sat in the teachers section of the bleachers wondering why I was there. Slytherin wasn't part of this game. There was no real reason for me to watch. Except one. Potter. I hadn't stopped thinking about him since he had left his detention the night before. I was still trying to decide if I had really seen him aroused or if it had just been my imagination being hopeful. I hadn't slept all night and I doubted that seeing him in his Quidditch leathers was going to help at this point. But it wasn't like it could make it worse.

As I watched him walk onto the field I realized I was wrong. It could get a lot worse. His super lightweight breastplate and padding were magicaly sized to fit him perfectly, accenting the shape of his chest and thin waist. Tight leather pants hugged his legs and showed off his ass. I could tell that even if he hadn't been born to play Quidditch, he had definitely been born to wear the uniform.

He flew through the air with grace and I watched him come closer as he did his rounds, looking for the snitch. His eyes glanced in my direction as he searched and I saw genuine surprise on his face. Before it could last long however, he smirked at me and flew on.

I shivered as a tingling sensation ran down my spine and groaned quietly to myself as I realized I was hard. Looking around to make sure no one had noticed I went back to watching Harry, finding him just in time to see him move in an innocent, yet quite suggestive, way against the handle of his broom. I swore quietly as I felt myself twitch in the tight confines of my pants.

_You've got to be kidding, _I thought. _I need to get a hold of myself before I end up coming in my pants like a fucking third year._

All of a sudden yells erupted from the stands and I looked out to see all the players heading toward the ground. I was surprised to see the Gryffindors looking shocked, yet happy, but at the moment I didn't really care. I was just thanking Salazar it was over. I waited for the crowd to thin before I tried to make my way back to the castle where I would wait for the most anticipated detention of my life.

**Harry POV **

I stood in the quidditch locker room and listened to yet another team member warn me that I had to be more careful in the next game. I was trying to get ready for my detention with Snape. Only ten more minuets before I reached the 45 minuet mark. If people would have stopped lecturing me I could have been there already.

Okay, so maybe I deserved it. I had missed the snitch after all. But we had still won the game. Couldn't they have just let it go this once. I would have been just fine if Snape hadn't come to the game.

I had been too busy trying to make him hard as hell to look for the snitch. But it was worth it because my plan to seduce him was working perfectly. The fact that he had shown up to the match and hardly taken his eyes off of me was proof of that.

"Just try not to lose focus next time. Kay?"

"Yeah, Annie. I'll try," I said and watched her blonde head walk away. Great, even the new girl was disappointed in my attention span.

I toweled some drying sweat off my forehead. I hadn't showered yet, but that was great for part of my new plan. I wasn't sure if it would work. It would all be up to how far Severus would take it. But I was praying that he would do what I thought he would.

I changed out of my upper uniform and the padding on my legs. This left me in a dark red T-shirt and my tight brown leather Quidditch pants. I smiled to myself as I ran, trying not to be late.

_Your serve Severus. _

**Snape POV **

He had three minuets before he was late. I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't show up. But I needed to know if he really was turned on by our last encounter. The only thing I wasn't sure about was how I would find out.

Someone knocked at door and I went to answer it.

There he was. My eyes raked his body without my permission. I just couldn't stop myself. I was pretty sure I could get him sent to Azkaban for wearing pants that where so sinfully tight. Pants like those left very little to the imagination.

He cleared him throat and I realized I had been staring for a while. I turned to let him in and then realized what he was wearing.

"Why are you still wearing part of your uniform?" I tried to sound disapproving but I don't think I convinced him.

"I didn't have time to take a shower after the match. Whoever had the idea to only put three showers in the quidditch locker room was incredibly stupid." He looked at me apologetically.

I could see it now. He was still sweaty. "And why didn't you make sure you got in to the showers first?"

"I couldn't because everyone was badgering me about not catching the snitch."

That through me off for a second. He hadn't caught the snitch.

I pushed the thought out of my head. It didn't matter right now. The point was that I couldn't let him help me clean like this. What if he dropped a potion because his hands where sweaty? Not to mention that I didn't think I would be able stand next to him all afternoon, with him looking so sweaty and steamy and . . . . sexy . . .

There was one thing I could do but I wasn't sure if it would be for the best.

I sighed, torn between the two options.

Eventually I looked at him and decided.

"Follow me," I said defeated.

I led him out of the class room and down a side hallway. He seemed excited about something but I brushed it off. We reached a door and I stopped a moment to take down the wards so that Harry could come in too.

Opening the door I pushed him quickly through my living room not giving him time to look around. We went through another door and entered my bed chambers.

I crossed the room, opened the door to the bathroom and turned to find him looking around. Cursing the layout of my rooms, like I really needed to be thinking about Harry in my bedroom (more accurately my bed), I pointed to the shower.

"You will take a shower here. _Quickly. _When you are undressed hand me out your cloths and I will have a house elf bring you clean ones."

I expected some hesitation from him, but he just walked through the door with a slight bounce in his step. I closed the door behind him.

Normally I would have wondered what he was so happy about. But I was to busy picturing him getting undressed to think about anything else.

My thoughts where interrupted, however, when the door opened again. I had expected to just see his hand holding his cloths and was surprised when he stuck his whole upper body out. I could see his well defined chest and flat stomach. That small trail of black hair that ran past his bellybutton. . . .

I took his cloths quickly and turned around. When I heard the door shut again I sighed and looked at what I was holding. I could smell him on the clothing and the leather pants where still warm. I noticed the lack of underwear and it sent my mind reeling.

After fantasizing for a couple of minuets I shook my head to clear my thoughts and called a house elf.

There was a pop and a smaller than average elf appeared saying, "What may I do's for you master Severus Snapes, sirs?"

"You know Harry Potter, I'm sure." The elf bobbed it's head exaggeratedly and I handed them the cloths. "These are his. Take them to his dorm and bring him back some fresh cloths here."

"Yes sirs. Leave it to Liggy, sirs." And they were gone.

*'`{HPSS}`'*

I was throbbing as I pictured water beating down on his chest. Steam swirling around his perfect body. Soap running down his stomach and between his legs. . .

I groaned as I stroked myself slowly. I had to stop thinking about him. But I couldn't. he was just so hot I couldn't help myself. I needed to get some self control.

I stood up and started walking around trying to ignore the painful tightness of my pants. Walking into the bedroom I noticed that the shower was turned off. _He'll be coming out soon_, I though, stopping myself from thinking about a naked Harry drying himself off.

I turned to leave the room, hoping I could get rid of my hard on before he came out, when I saw them. A clean set of Gryffindor robes, setting on the dresser beside where I was standing when talking to Liggy.

And then I understood my mistake. "Bring him back some fresh cloths _here_." I should have told Liggy to bring them to Harry.

I stood there trying to decide what to do, when the door opened.

**Harry POV **

I smiled as he turned around and I slid back into the bathroom closing the door behind me. If I hadn't already known that he wanted me, that looked would have given it away.

I picked up my boxers and banished them. Smiling even more at the thought of what he would make of the fact that they were missing.

Climbing into the shower I couldn't help but thinking about the fact that Severus had been naked in this very shower. I had to stop myself from touching my already half hard cock. There was no need to waste time and make him angry.

After stepping out of the shower and drying off I realized I didn't have any cloths. Wasn't there supposed to be a house elf bringing me some?

I smirked and decided that this might not be a bad thing. I could make this work quite well.

**Snape POV**

I watched as the door opened and he walked out with only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and water droplets would fall from the strands onto his face and chest. I had the sudden urge to go over there and lick them off.

I saw his eyes slide down my body and a smirk appear on his lips. He was staring at my crotch and I realized that I was harder than ever. It was too late to hide it now.

I thought I saw a bulge beneath the towel he was wearing but I couldn't be sure. I waited for him to do something.

**Harry POV**

This was it. I could move now or wait to see what he would do on his own. But this was killing me almost as much as it was him. I didn't want to wait any longer.

I walked over to him slowly and saw his breathing speed up. Stopping right in front of him I smiled. He looked more lost then I had ever seen him.

"What's wrong. . .professor?"

He swallowed thickly but didn't answer. I stared into his eyes and he looked right back. Slowly I lifted my hand and placed it gently on his chest. I felt him take a deep breath and hold it, waiting. I couldn't wait any more. . .

**Snape POV**

He was touching me. God, he was touching me. I waited for more. What did this mean?

Slowly his hand slid up my chest and around the back of my neck. Both of us were still and I took another shaky breath. In that moment his eyes shot down to my lips and back up to face me again.

Before I knew what he was doing he had pulled me down, crushing my lips to his. Almost immediately his tongue was begging for entrance and I gave it willingly. He explored my mouth, tracing my teeth and leaving nothing untouched. I sucked gently on his tongue and his groan made me harder than before.

I was aware of his hands in my hair as I ran my hands up and down his bare back. Reaching down to grab his ass I realized that the towel had all but fallen off and I moaned pressing myself tighter against him.

He withdrew his tongue from my mouth, licking at my lips and I pressed my tongue forward through his. He tasted like peppermint and better beer, and I couldn't get enough of him. His towel had completely fallen off now and he shifted to rub himself against me. We both groaned at he contact and my head fell back as he kissed down my neck.

That's when I realized what was happening. This was Harry Potter. And what he was doing now was probably the beginning of a well planed out Gryffindor prank. How could I have been so stupid?

I pulled away and he looked at me confused.

"Get out." When he just stared at me I continued. "Get your cloths. . .and get out."

I turned and walked out of the room, hating myself for falling for him to begin with.

**Harry POV**

I watched him walk out of the room as I stood there naked. Truthfully that's what I had expected. And even more truthfully I hadn't expected it to take so long before he pulled away. Not that I was complaining.

I grabbed my cloths and through them on quickly thinking about the kiss. Severus had tasted like coffee and cinnamon. And that sucking thing he did. God!

This was obviously working though. I'd have to tell Hermione about this. After I stopped by a boys bathroom and took care of yet another aching problem, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yeah, we all know it's been forever, no need to bring it up. I am sorry though. They probably will never speed up though. Not gonna lie. Well, they might be faster than this last one. It did take FOREVER. But there still gonna be awhile before they come out. Sorry

This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but it's like all 'good stuff' so I don't want any complaining.

Also I got a few volunteers for beta and I almost took someone up on that offer. But it takes me so long to write each chapter, that when I finally get one done I get really excited and want to put it up right away. lol So you'll just have to take each chapter as it is, spelling errors and all! (like that last chapter, where I spelled every 'clothes' like 'cloths'. lol I apologize. I really didn't even notice until recently.)

**A Shout Out To **_**StarDuchess**_**: **Who greatly inspired this story. More like she gave me the plot bunny that started the entire plot bunny farm. But kudos and thanks!

**A Shout Out To **_**yummytimelord**_**:** *jumps up in excitement* I accept! Wait until my mother hears!! (If you even remember what I'm talking about. That comment was a really long time ago. Lol) And thank you so much. Again, I don't know why, but your reviews make me laugh.

**A Shout Out To **_**wnb-emma:**_ Well Happy Birthday!! (Late Birthday now I guess.) And thank you so much! I'm so flattered. : )

**This Chapter Is A Gift To All My Wonderful Reviewers!!!!!**

* * *

**Harry POV**

I ran to the closest bathroom. I didn't care if it was in the dungeon or not, I needed to be somewhere private.

I stopped for a second leaning against the door, my chest heaving. After trying to catch my breath, I darted into a stall and locked it. Slouching against the wall I wasting no time unzipping my pants. I had to stifle a groan as my cock sprung out into the cool air.

My eyes fell shut as I trailed my hand down my chest. I thought back to the kiss I had shared with Severus less than 15 minuets ago.

Oh god. . . .

**Snape POV**

I walked out of my rooms and hurried quickly down the hallway. I needed to clear my head. And maybe take my anger out on a few first years.

I couldn't believe he played my like that. How could I not have seen it? It was all my fault. _'Take a shower, Harry. Get all naked and wet in my bedroom, Harry. Lay on my bed and open your legs, Harry.'_

Okay, so the last one didn't happen. But, god, I wanted it to. And that thought alone was getting to me. Why would I still want him after what he tried to do to me? I can't help it though. I really do love him. And I probably always will, no matter what he does to me. I thought he was different, but he's not. He's _just_ like his father. No. He was worse. James just made fun of me. Harry actually wanted to ruin me. Have sex with me and then throw it in my face.

Something didn't seem right though. '_Whoever had the idea to only put three showers in the quidditch locker room was incredibly stupid._' That just didn't feel right to me.

Suddenly, I noticed Draco heading down the hallway toward me. Excellent

When he got closer I stopped him, "Mr. Malfoy, how many showers are there in the quidditch changing rooms?"

He frowned at the question in confusion, but answered anyway, "Seven, sir. One for every teammate."

Of course. "Thank you, Draco."

I continued walking at a faster pace. I can't believe he planed it. He played me so well!

I needed to stop and breathe. I turned into a nearby bathroom and paused in front of the sink. Looking in the mirror I let out a sigh.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp from one of the stalls. I turned to look at the only closed door and listened. Then I heard a moan and a rustling of clothing.

"_You have got to be joking," _I thought as I walked back to the door, intending to leave. But then I heard the moan again and paused. I had heard that moan before.

I felt my heart rate increase. He couldn't be _here_. Not doing _that_. I turned around so I was leaning against the door and listened harder. I could definitely hear movement now. It sounded frantic. And there! That was certainly a groan.

I bit the inside of my lip and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I hated it but the thought and _sound_ of Harry touching himself not ten feet away really turned me on. Especially because I was still slightly hot from kissing him.

Going against my better judgment I leaned fully against the back of the door and started rubbing my hardening member through my pants.

**Harry POV**

I stroked myself slowly, while reaching down to cup my sac. I started fantasizing about what could have happened after the kiss.

_Severus drops me on his bed and crawls on top of me. I look up at him through lidded eyes while placing my hands on his chest, between the hangings of his open shirt. I watch him smile slightly before leaning down to lick and suck on my ear. Moaning loudly I arc my body into his, while spreading my legs wider and exposing myself. He lightly traces a line up and down my thigh, making me quiver with need. I try to thrust myself into his hand but he just laughs and moves it away._

_I can't stop the whimpered, 'Please. . .' He pulls away with a smile, his eyes dark with desire. With a mumbled spell his remaining clothes are gone and he's pressing himself against me._

I was trying to keep a slow pace, but it was impossible. My hand flew over my shaft and I was moaning without care.

_We rock together, kissing like mad. My hands are wrapped in his hair as I hold him closer. I feel him lift my hips up and the new angle makes me moan and thrust against him harder. We are both groaning and panting now. Severus pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Severus."_

"Sevvverrrussssss." I couldn't even try to keep quiet anymore. I was so close. "Oh god. Severus."

**Severus POV**

I felt so dirty.

Standing there rubbing myself while listening to Harry Potter masturbate. Especially after I was supposed to be mad at him.

But it was so hot. And if he didn't want people to listen then he should be doing it somewhere less public, damn it!

'_God, he sounds so sexy. . . .' _I though, '_Mmmm, I love the way he moans. I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

Fuck. I was really trying to stopped myself from actually getting off with him, but I didn't know if I could make it. I don't think I've ever been that hard before.

'_Oh, Harry, you sound so good. . . . . .What was that? Did he just. . .? Oh my god, he did! He couldn't know I was here. I've been facing him the whole time, he hasn't moved. And the cubicles are spelled for absolute privacy. No viewing in or out. . . . . .Maybe I was wrong. Could he like me too. . . ?'_

**Harry POV**

I wasn't holding back at all anymore. There were probably people in the hallway that could here me, but I didn't care. It felt so good.

I was thrusting into my hand as I stroked myself, squeezing the head. I was so close.

"Oh Severus. Fuck!" I didn't even know what I was screaming anymore as I continued to think about us rutting together on his bed.

With the hand that was still rolling my balls together, I pushed a finger back behind them and rubbed gently. That did it and with a shout, I was cumming all over the stall wall.

I through my head back and gulp down big breaths of air. God that was good. I just wished it could have really been him here with me.

I sighed and knew it was time to leave. I spelled myself clean and fixed my clothing. Looking at the wall I smirked thinking, _'I'll leave that for some little Slytherin to find.'_

Opening the stall door to leave I got quite a surprise. Standing against the door, with his hand on his crotch and his chest heaving, was Severus Snape, himself.

I took in the sight of him, standing there aroused and needy, and I knew that I didn't want to let him come to me. I could see the confusion in his eyes and that it would take him forever to make the decision on his own. I was going after him. If he didn't take the bait this time I would continue to play games with him, of course. But he was going to know how I felt. And I was going to make it a lot harder for him to resist. And now was the time to start.

I smiled at him in a devilish way and walked toward him with purpose.

**Snape POV**

I didn't know why I was standing there. I should have left while I had the chance. As it was, he was currently stalking toward me with a look that scared the hell out of me.

Every train of thought left my brain as he pushed himself against me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. My lips started to tingle as his drew incredibly nearer, but I had to hold my breath as he stopped just short of touching.

He stared into my eyes with determination and uttered two words barely above a whisper.

"Don't. . .think. . ."

'_Not a problem.'_

With those words, he slowly started to slide down until he was on his knees. My eyes were wide as I watched him unzip me with intent. I saw him reach inside and had to bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying out when he touched me. His hands where incredibly soft and still warm from his resent activities.

He stroked me softly as he stared at my cock in wonder. He worshiped me slowly. So very slowly.

I was on the verge of begging for more when he finally moved up and gently licked the tip. I groaned and clenched my hands into fists.

"Oh god." If such a small move could feel that good, I could only imagine what the rest would feel like.

He licked me again and again. I think he was tasting it, because he seemed to consider something. I just hoped he wouldn't stop. He didn't and gently took the entire head into his mouth.

Mmm, he was so warm.

Slowly he inched down and I couldn't help but groan the entire way. When he had little more than half in his mouth he seemed to struggle and made the slow journey back up. When he reached the top he went straight back down, quicker this time.

He continued that motion. Each time getting quicker and each time going deeper. I was grunting and struggling not to trust into his hot mouth. My hands where clenching at my sides and my bottom lip was sore from biting. He was so hot and wet and good. And did he know how to use his tongue!

I couldn't believe this was happening. I needed to touch him. Needed to make sure he was really there. So I pushed one hand through his hair and cupped the back of his head and used the other to cup his cheek.

When I did this he looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes. And with his glasses half off and crooked and his hair more messed up then usual, he just screamed 'fuck me'.

The image of that, not to mention the image of his plump lips stretched around my cock, left me on the edge and ready to blow.

"Mmm, I'm. . .gonna cum!" I tried to warn him but he just kept going. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I tried pushing his head away, but he grunted and grabbed my ass pulling me toward him and farther into his mouth than he had before.

I couldn't take it and with a loud groan I spilled myself in his mouth.

I slumped against the door further than before, completely exhausted. I didn't want to take my hand out of his soft hair but he pulled away gently and I got the point.

He stood beside me swishing a mouthful of what was obviously my cum.

"Sorry," I said quietly. For once I was rather unsure of what to do with myself in a situation.

He smiled slightly and swallowed it all before replying just as softly, "It's okay. I like it."

For some reason that statement made my heart jump, but before I could think about it he was really close again. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Why don't you clean yourself up before someone comes in and I'll see you later?"

With that he waited for me to move over and left without looking back.

What was I going to do?

**A/N:** Sorry if I don't seem to into this but I'm kind of in a sad mood. I just read a manga that is sweet and sad and totally emotional. I'm still recovering from it. I've been crying for hours. (But I cry at everything I read.) Its called 'Under Grand Hotel' and it's amazing. It's about this jail and these two guys that have life sentences there. If you haven't read it before I definitely recommend it. You can read it at www . mangafox . com . Just take out the spaces. It's just . . . Ugh! . . . it's just so good!! It's rated 'M' for extremely mature though. I'm completely in love with Swordfish. He's like the perfect guy for me. Does that make me a little messed up? Yeah, probably.

Sorry, I don't usually promote things like that, but I can't help. You should really read it. Okay, last time, I promise.

Anyway, review please. : )

And again I'll just say that I'm very open to suggestions. Anything you want to add. Anything at all. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Alright so I'm not even gonna talk about how long it's been. :) I really just got out of writing and was having trouble getting back into it but now I am and hopefully I'm back on track now. Since it's been so long I kind of feel like they are slightly off from how I've written them before but that could just be me. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You did?"

"I did!"

"I don't believe you."

"It's true!"

" . . .Then what did you do?"

Hermione's eyes were wide as I retold the events that had taken place two nights ago. We were waiting for Ron to come down so we could walk to breakfast on Monday morning. There had been no other time for me to tell her and I was bursting to get the information out.

"I told him I'd see him later and left."

If possible her eyes got wider. "You just left him there?"

"Well . . . I did tell him to clean himself off before someone walked in," I said, thinking that maybe I should have stayed a little longer instead of rushing off.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "Snape's a big boy-"

"I know . . ."

She smacked me on the arm and rolled her eyes, before continuing, "You shouldn't have told him to take care of himself. You should have said something about what you're doing with your budding relationship."

I ignored the jolt I felt at the word 'relationship' and considered this for a second.

"No," I said to her surprise a moment later, "That's not how Snape works. Besides, I like messing with him too much."

"You would." She was smiling slightly. "But I suppose you're right. You can't drag it out forever though."

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because he's not going to sit around and take it forever. Eventually he will try to talk to you or maybe even retaliate."

"Isn't that what I want?" I asked heating up slightly at the thought.

Giving me a knowing look she said simply, "We'll see . . ."

**Snape POV**

I paced the floor of my office. It had been two days since the last fiasco with Harry. Two days! It felt like two years.

Everywhere I went I was afraid that he was just waiting to do something to me. I was constantly on guard. And I was constantly thinking of him. I was confused about what I wanted. What he wanted. I didn't know what to think. He seemed genuine the last time. And he was thinking about me when he was . . .

I shivered as arousal gripped me more firmly. I couldn't even think about that. I couldn't think about anything. Everything reminded me of him and how damn sexy he was. His soft hair. His smooth skin. That stupid tongue that I hated. And loved. Oh god. . .

I couldn't keep doing it. And he shouldn't just get away with doing it to me. If he wanted to play games, then fine. I'd show him how to play.

I walked over to my desk and reviewed that days lesson.

'INDIVIDUAL - FINDING A POTION'S ANTIDOTE'

I looked down the list of potions assigned to each student. Smirking, I slowly grabbed my quill and changed one of the potions on the page. Perfect.

**Harry POV **

I sat silently beside Ron and Hermione as they argued about Ron's ever building pile of homework. We were sitting in potions class waiting for it to start and I was thinking about what Hermione had said to me. Was she right? Was I pushing Snape too far? She was usually right about things.

. . .Oh, what was I worried about? Hermione might have been right about most things, but I knew Snape better than she did. And like I said, I wanted him to retaliate anyway.

I was distracted as the door opened and Snape walked in. His cloak was flowing out behind him has he quickly walked to the front of the room. I only had a moment to admire his figure before he turned around.

"In the last lesson we discussed the method used to discover the antidote of any water based potion. Today, you will individually use this method on the potion assigned to you. There will be absolutely no help from your neighbors. As this is a skill that will be needed in future lessons throughout the year it is important that everyone in here be able to do this themselves."

I was suddenly glad that Neville was no longer in my potions class.

"To make sure of this you will spread out. I want you as far apart as possible. Seeing as this is a small seventh year class, there should be at least two desks between you and your nearest classmate. Do this now."

Surprised, I exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron. Ron just stared back, but Hermione shrugged before picking up her bag. Since I was in the desk in the back corner Ron got up and followed her away. Realizing then that I would be alone for most of the class I was slightly upset that I hadn't thought of another way to dig at Snape.

"At this point you are allowed to use your book if you can figure out what potion it is you have. Come collect your potion." He pointed at a table towards the front of the room. "Then return to your seat and get to work."

I got up, wondering why he was hurrying through the lesson. Usually there was about five minuets of precautions about how temperamental the potions and ingredients were. With the usual insults thrown in, of course.

As I neared the table I saw the sealed vial with my name hovering above it. The potion inside was a thick, dark red that seemed to have bubbles clinging to the inside of the glass. It seemed familiar and I was sure I had seen it before, but I couldn't place it. I picked it up and was surprised to find that the vial was warm. Now, I knew I had heard of it before.

But what was it?

I looked up trying to remember, but what I saw was almost enough to make me drop the vial. Snape was staring at me with a smirk that made me both hot and worried. His smirk turned into an evil smile as he watched me before turning his back to walk around the room. Taking a deep breath I turned around and quickly returned to my desk.

What was _that_?

Looking at the clock I decided to put it from my mind for the time being. There would be plenty of time think about Snape later. Now was time to focus on the mystery potion, before he found a reason to throw me out of his class.

Quickly I opened the sealed vile and dumped its contents into my cauldron, before reaching for my potions book. As I was flipping to Chapter 4: Identifying a Potion and Its Properties, I paused. Something smelled wonderful. I took a deep breath through my nose. It smelled like treacle tart. It smelled like rain and fresh air. But most of all, it smelled like Snape. . .

My nose was an inch from the potions surface before I knew what I was doing. I groaned inwardly as I realized that there was only one potion that this could be. It was so obvious that even I, the potions idiot of all time, could not have failed to identify it.

Straightening back up I looked towards the front of the class. There, looking very please with himself, was Snape and if the smirk he wore was any indication this was going to be a very long potions class. I suppressed a pleased smile, instead giving him a halfhearted glare and returned to my book. I flipped through the pages to find the potion that I knew would torment me for the remaining lesson.

Secretly I was elated. He was finally giving me what I wanted. Acknowledgment and retaliation. Though I was hoping that his retaliation would have been a little less public and a little more hands on, but I guess I had been asking for it.

When I found the correct page I bent down to read:

**Eros's Essence is believed to have come from 14th century France. Initially called Ramona's Love it was renamed in the late 18****th**** century after the Greek god of sexual love and beauty. It was first used as a. . .**

I scanned down the long entry to the paragraph about its effects.

**It is easy to identify (as well as dangerous) because it does not need to be ingested to take effect. The vapor emitted by Eros's Essence makes it also potent to whoever may smell it. The different methods of intake very only by the fact that those who have smelled the vapor will be freed of its effect as soon as they are removed from the fumes reach. While those who have consumed the potion will have to wait for it to leave the bloodstream. **

**The effects of Eros's Essence come in stages, worsening the longer a person is subjected to it. The amount of time it takes for a person to progress through the stages depends on how quickly the individual's arousal increases. The stages are as follows:**

**1. The Allure - This stage only takes place if the fumes of the potion have taken effect. It produces a infectious scent that is unique to the person it is effecting. The main purpose of this stage is to attract those who smell it into staying in the infested area longer so the other stages can progress.**

**2. The Touch - Since this stage progresses slowly it is often not recognized until it is too strong to ignore. It starts with a series of light phantom touches and progresses into a firm rubbing, often described as a deep message-like sensation. This is used to relax and lull unsuspecting persons into a state of comfort.**

**3. The Arousal - Once the victim is successfully relaxed the phantom fingers will turn their attention to specific areas of the body. Their main purpose is to arouse the consumer as much as possible, while the potion itself releases a powerful aphrodisiac. Together it is impossible to resist the potions attraction.**

**4. The Denial - Because step three is so powerful this step is needed to make the effects last longer. It is usually described as a tightening around the base of the penis that prevents any impending orgasm. This stage will end only when the requirements of step five have been met.**

**5. The Conclusion - For most victims at this point climax is imminent. However there are only two ways to reach this closing. The first and most obvious way to do this is to remove yourself from the potions reach or wait for it to wear off. As Ero's Essence was first used to torture prisoners who were contained this usually wasn't easy to do. The second way is by touch. Skin on skin contacted with any other living person is enough to break the denial stage.**

I swallowed thickly. Already I could feel the touches it talked about. A slight rubbing pressure on my back, my stomach, my legs. Everywhere. I was getting nervous. Stage three and four didn't seem all to appealing to me.

_Especially four_, I thought as I read the bit about prisoners over again, _Snape is testing me with a torture device? That is so like him. . ._

Not to mention I didn't want to go through five in the middle of class. Not that I could really imagine Snape letting me go that far. He would probably just make me stew until class was over and then have me run off to the nearest bathroom.

And maybe he'd join me again. . .

I looked up to find Snape walking around the class. He walked in front of my desk and as he did he paused. Giving me a sly look, he shifted his gaze to my cauldron and inhaled deeply. He let out his breath in a satisfied way that sounded like a soft moan, while locking eyes with me again.

I almost skipped right to The Conclusion.

"Get to work, Potter." And he was gone before I could say a word.

I watched him walk away with my mouth open and as I did Hermione caught my eye. She was smirking in a knowing way and I both hated and loved her for being right.

I turned back to my cauldron, just as one of the phantom hands massaged my lower back in a way that made me shiver. I could see two options. The first was to run out of this potions class as quickly as possible. The second was to find the antidote as quickly as possible.

The first wasn't a real option if I was honest with myself. Why would I want to run away from a Snape that was being so devilishly sexy? And the second probably wasn't going to happen in time.

At that moment I felt one particularly strong phantom hand slide down my chest and stomach. I expected it to stop and continue massaging. I was sure that it was much to early for the third stage. But apparently I was a lot more turned on than I gave myself credit for.

**Snape POV**

He was so sensual.

I'd seen sexy on guys before. But not like this.

Guys who knew they were sexy and showed it off as much as possible. Those were the annoying ones.

Guys who thought they were sexy and weren't. Those were the disgusting ones.

Guys who didn't think they were sexy and didn't believe you. Those were the frustrating ones.

Guys who didn't know they were sexy but wore it naturally. Those were the beautiful ones.

But Harry, wasn't any of those guys. He was gorgeous. But he was modest. He could show off his sex appeal. But probably hated being naked in the dorm showers. He would believe me when I told him I thought he was sexy. But he would hate me for saying it out loud.

The kind of sexy that grew on Harry was a secret sexy. The kind that anyone could witness, but only a few would be lucky enough to see. The kind of sexy everyone would want, but only one person would get. Did I think I was lucky enough to be that one person?

Usually, no. But right then, with him standing there in his own potion induced arousal sending me sinfully pleased glances, I wanted to believe I could be.

**Harry POV**

I carefully adjusted the fire under my cauldron, trying not to breathe too heavily. The touches were stronger now, and the aphrodisiac was definitely kicking in. It was all I could do to stop from thrusting my hips forward in need.

Snape definitely knew what he was doing. I wasn't even in the denial part yet and it was already getting hard to think. There were so many hands on me all at once. They were sliding through my hair, clawing down my shoulder blades, flicking my nipples, rubbing my dick, and a couple of them were even circling my entrance. Where I hoped they staid. If they went any further I might seriously lose it.

The mental picture of bending over my desk, fucking myself on imaginary fingers for the whole class to see had me strengthening my resolve. I _would _find this antidote.

**Snape POV**

I smirked to myself, quite please with how this was going. He was obviously very effected by this potion. I could tell by the way he slowly rocked his hips. Just the sight of him was making me hard and needy too.

As I made my way around the room I stopped next to his desk to quietly watch him. I could again smell the brilliant mix of Harry and old books. Which conjured up the image of us fucking in the library, hidden amongst the shelves.

But before I could think about it he looked up and met my eyes. He was beautiful, breathing heavily through his nose as he pouted slightly. His brow was furrowed with the concentration he was using to stay still and quiet. But I could still hear him whimper softly.

I closed my eyes as the phantom hands started taking effect on me as well and sighed softly in pleasure. When I opened them next I was surprised by the look on Harry's face. His eyes were closed too, but his look was of pure need and frustration.

He had entered stage four.

Smiling, I sat my hand on his desk right next to his. He looked at it knowing that all he had to do was touch it and it would be over. But I knew he wouldn't. That would ruin the game.

**Harry POV**

Oh god. I was right on the edge. I couldn't believe that the damn potion had gotten me so close in the middle of class. Then again part of it was Snape's fault. _Moaning_ like that when I'm already so turned on. Wait. Who am I kidding? This is _all _Snape's fault.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He looked so pleased with himself. Didn't he know how much I was suffering?

_Of course he does. And he loves it._

This thought alone turned up my arousal even more and I found myself jerking my hips forward. I needed it so bad. I would have already had it if it wasn't for this damn invisible cock ring. I didn't even care that I was in class anymore. I looked down at his hand, still so close to mine. Would he be disappointed if I ended it now? Yes he would.

Damn him.

Letting out a very frustrated huff, I turned back to the potion. Time to keep looking for the antidote. If I could stay focused for long enough.

I felt him move away and I wanted to cry with longing. I was almost begging to hear him ask me back to his room. For him to lay me on his bed. I wanted him to overpower me. To ravish me. To take me so hard and fast that it hurt for weeks. I wanted to be fucked. I needed it. And all because these damn finger wouldn't stop touching and stroking and rubbing, and _teasing. _

They were still circling my entrance. Never going in, just sliding around and around. Every once in a while one would slip in just a tiny bit, causing my breath to hitch and my body to go stiff with need, but then it would pull out again and keep teasing.

I was out of ideas. I didn't know what to do for this stupid potion and I couldn't think straight enough to brainstorm. So, in an act of desperation I turned back to the book. There had to be some sort of hint in there somewhere. But the passage was so long and I was having trouble focusing.

My eyes watered as the need to cry got even stronger. I just wanted to fall to the floor and writhe in a puddle of my own need until Severus took mercy on me. God, why did he have to do this to me in the middle of class?

I started to shake my head in frustrated anger before I froze. Something in the book had caught my eye, but. . .there was no way it had said that. Skimming through the text I searched for what it was I saw, and when I found it I had to grip the desk for support.

**To this date there is no known antidote but Potion Masters say that one is most certainly on the way thanks to the discovery of-**

That bastard! This was all just one big trick.

I turned to look at him heatedly, but suddenly my fury melted away to even more pleasure as one of the 'fingers' finally slipped in.

**Snape POV**

Standing at the front of the class I watched him freeze over is open book with an almost vindictive pleasure. That'll show him that he can't just tease me and get away with it.

However, as I watched him arch his back and push his ass out in a way that let me know exactly what was happening to him, the smirk fell right off of my face. The movement was small enough that it wasn't noticeable to the rest of the class. But I knew. And it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

I wanted to kiss him and push him down on the desk at the same time. His parted, red lips looking just as inviting as his slowly gyrating backside. I wanted him more than ever.

Trying to keep my breathing inconspicuous I checked the time. _Ten minuets left. Not too long then. I'll just let him wait it out._

And my smirk was back.

**Harry POV**

I couldn't stand it. I was going to die. My cock was so swollen and painful, but I didn't dare reach down and touch it. I was too afraid of the extra pleasure it would give me. Not that the phantom hands had any qualms about touching it. No, in fact several of them were concentrating on that point. One of them, I couldn't help but notice, even felt suspiciously like a tongue.

There had to be more to this potion than the book let on. It kept getting worse and worse. And it didn't just tease, it was like it knew how I was responding. It found the most sensitive places and wouldn't leave them alone. Places I didn't even know I liked.

There was another tongue feeling one that would lick firmly over my ankle bone, sending shocks up my leg and making me twitch every time. And one that felt like teeth nibbling on my earlobe in a way that was making it hard to look at anything as my eyes kept rolling back.

I was in heaven and hell at the same time. So much pleasure but no release. It was unbearable. How long had I been going through this? How much time was left? I had no idea.

I wanted to scream. In pleasure or frustration or both, I didn't know. But I had to let something out. I was going to burst.

"Alright," Severus' voice suddenly caught my attention from the other back corner of the room. "Your assignment is on the board along with some ingredient properties you are to copy down. Then, assuming that you figured out the antidote, which for some of you seems unlikely, write down the directions for making said antidote and put them in a _neat _pile on my desk. After that you may go."

I felt him slowly walking over to me. Seemingly to just stand in the back of the room and watch over us, but as he got closer I heard him whisper, "_Silencio." _And suddenly he was right behind me. Just barely touching me. Driving me even more insane than before.

I was still rocking back in forth in my need, even as I tried as hard as I could to stay still. It was to much for me not to move with the pleasure that rocked through me. But with him so close it meant that I was slowly and just slightly rubbing myself against him. It sent tingles shooting through my body which just added to my heightened arousal.

It took me a second to realize that one of the hands on my back belonged to Severus. At first I panicked, worried that some one would see. But every one was busy writing. Slowly he slid his fingers down my back and to my ass, sliding them up and down the crack he found there.

This was worse than anything else. I could feel the warmth from him against my back. And his touch left a burning in their path that the phantom fingers couldn't replicate. I felt like I was going to faint.

As my head fell back in pleasure he teasingly ran his fingers up my hip and slowly under my untucked school shirt.

I had forgotten that touching would break the spell, but as the tips of his fingers brushed my skin it was all over. I couldn't stop the shout that escaped my lips as I bucked my hips, gripping my desk so as not to fall over. The phantom touches kept going and now I was groaning and egging them on. My knees shook as the pleasure kept coming for longer than it ever had before. Even as I felt him move away and heard someone stand up I was still quivering as shocks ran through me.

**Snape POV**

I hadn't meant to do that. It was unbearably risky and a bit foolish. But as I was watching him squirm I knew I wanted to see the result of so much pent up need. I couldn't stop myself from touching him.

And it was a damn good thing I put up a silencing spell. Those noises he was making were pure sin. I wish I could hear them all the time.

I watched him from the other side of the room. I wondered if he would stay after class. Maybe pretend he didn't know what was going on and ask what I was trying to pull. Or maybe he'd stay and retaliate. Seeing as I was still hard and horny. Even if he wasn't

* * *

It feels a bit weak at the end to me but I hope you like it. :) and again I'll say that any suggestions are welcome but I think it's slowly coming to a close now, so there might not be too many more chapters.


End file.
